Stepping motors are well known including those which use pentagonal windings, see for example, West German Pat. No. 35 33 295 Al and West German Patent Application publications Nos. 19 07 762; 21 49 473; and 29,46,861.
In stepping motors wherein the stator windings are connected in series to form a pentagonal circuit, it is possible to rely on a control circuit which comprises fewer parts than, for example, a so-called H-bridge circuit. Furthermore, the pentagonal (five-corner) circuit can be connected by way of five connecting conductors so that the outlay for wiring is also reduced; in fact, it is reduced in half in comparison with an H-bridge circuit.However, a drawback of presently-known pentagonal or five-corner switching circuits is that it is not possible to carry out a half-step operation in contrast to the more expensive H-bridge circuit.